nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sunil Gupta
Sunil Gupta, plasticien contemporain indien, né en 1953 à New Delhi, Inde Sunil Gupta a été naturalisé canadien, il vit et travaille à Londres et Delhi. Biographie Après des études à St. Columba's High School, New Delhi, Sunil Gupta émigre au Canada en 1969 et continue ses études au Dawson College, de Montreal (1970-72) puis des études supérieures de commerce et de comptabilité à la Concordia University, (1972-77) À New York, il a abandonne la comptabilité pour étudier la photographie à la New School. Il a obtient une maîtrise ès arts au Royal College of Art, à Londres, en 1983, où il a vécu jusqu’en 2005, après quoi il s’est installé en Inde afin de réaliser de nouveaux projets artistiques. En 1988, il a cofondé Autograph : the Association of Black Photographers, une association subventionnée par l’État qui réunit des photographes de descendances asiatique et africaine. En 1992, il a lancé OVA : the Organization for Visual Arts (organisme pour les arts visuels), une entreprise de conservation qui se consacre à la promotion d’un nouvel internationalisme au chapitre de la production et de la consommation de l’art Il a été diagnostiqué séropositif en 1995. Par ses œuvres, il combat les stéréotypes et remet en question les croyances en explorant les questions de race, de genre, et de sexualité, ainsi que celles connexes d’accès, de lieu et d’identité. Les photographies de Gupta sont autobiographiques et s’articulent autour de son expérience en tant qu’homme gay, de couleur et séropositif, qui se meut avec fluidité entre les paysages, les traditions et les cultures de son Inde natale et celles de ses terres adoptives : le Canada et l’Angleterre. Ses photographies, habituellement présentées en séries, sont teintées par les couleurs et les récits associés au cinéma de Bollywood qui a marqué son enfance. Les images sont jumelées au texte ou à d’autres images, parfois traitées numériquement, comme c’est le cas pour Terres d’affinités. Ses œuvres sont caractérisées par une intériorité et une humanité toutes particulières. Sunil Gupta est photographe et militant actif pour la défense des droits des homosexuels en Inde. Les questions universelles de genre, de sexualité, d’identité, d’origine ethnique et de politique sont les thèmes phares de son œuvre. En 2011 pour l’exposition Paris-Delhi-Bombay, il produit un « roman-photo » qui se relate la rencontre d'un homosexuel Indien et de son partenaire parisien. Certaines scènes se déroulent au Sun City, un sauna gay à Paris. Le héros Indien vit, le jour, avec un amant plus âgé que lui, tandis que la nuit, il explore sa sexualité au sauna. Sunil Gupta veut signifier que cette vie, aussi bien diurne que nocturne serait impensable en Inde. Certaines photos de la série font également référence au film célèbre, en noir et blanc, de Chris Marker, La Jetée (1962). Déclaration de Sunil Gupta (2006): Je me suis délibérément engagé dans une sorte de politique culturelle. J’accorde beaucoup d’importance aux questions de race, de genre et de sexualité. Je suppose que j’essaie de défaire l’idée qu’il existe un art universel, enchâssé dans les principes fondamentaux de l’histoire de l’art, un art qui semble être sans genre, sans couleur, et ainsi de suite. Mais nous savons que ce n’est pas le cas. » Séries Sunil Gupta procède par séries: *Christopher street *Ten years on *Social security *Exiles *Trespass 1 *Trespass 2 *Trespass 3 *From here to eternity *Homelands *Tales of a city -delhi *A time to love *Imagining Childhood: Living with HIV in Delhi *Love & Light *Mr Malhotra Party *The new Pré-Raphelites *Love Undetectable Quelques expositions *2011 ''Paris-Delhi-Bombay... ''au Centre Georges Pompidou *2010 The New Pre-Raphaelites, Grosvenor Vadehra, Londres *2009 Love, Undetectable, Vadehra Art Gallery, Delhi **Imagining Childhood, Sepia, New York ** Mr Malhotra's Party, Stephen Bulger, Toronto *2008 Pride, Clifford Chance, Londres ** Modern India, Valencian Institute of Modern Art, Valencia *2007 Homelands & Tales of a City, Belfast Exposed, Belfast *2006 Imagining Childhood: Living with HIV in Delhi, College of Saten Island, New York ** Looking for Langston (with Isaac Julien), Metro Pictures, New York *2005 , Canadian Museum for Contemporary Photography, Ottawa *2004 Pictures From Here, John Hansard Gallery, Southampton ** Homelands, Sepia International, New York *1997 Trespass 3, Bedford Hill Gallery, Londres *1994 Trespass 3, Contemporary Art Gallery, Vancouver *1991 Film in the Cities, St Paul, Minnesota (USA) *1988 Monologue/Dialogue, Randolph Street Gallery, Chicago *1985 Staying On, The Photographers' Gallery, Londres *1984 Brilliance Books, People's Gallery, Londres ** Museum & Art Galleries, Leicester *1983 Snap, Oval House, Londres Voir aussi *Site officiel Galerie Fichier:Sunilgupta01.jpg catégorie:Plasticien contemporain indien catégorie:Plasticien contemporain canadien catégorie:Naissance en 1953